plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Crazy Dave (PvZ: GW)
:For the version in other games, see Crazy Dave. Crazy Dave is a recurring character in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, and Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville, and is the leader of the plants. He serves as a commander from his RV, capable of traveling through the air and, in Garden Warfare 2, through time. He urges the plants to defend Suburbia against the zombies, and defend the gardens they plant in Garden Ops. Crazy Dave also announces the boss slots at waves 5 and 10 in Graveyard Ops. Gallery ''Garden Warfare'' Pvz.PNG|The statue of Crazy Dave in Wall-nut Hills along with his mansion Pvz1.PNG|The statue of Crazy Dave in Wall-nut Hills Night PvZGW- CDMansion is finally SAFE by Plants.png|Crazy Dave's mansion without the wording CrazyDaveBoss.png|Crazy Dave's abilities in Boss Mode CrazyDave.png|Crazy Dave's abilities section as seen in-game Destroyed Crazy Dave.png|The zombies have destroyed Crazy Dave's RV Crazy Dave Box 7.png|A box with Crazy Dave's face on it (either containing a Coconut Spotting Station, Twin Heal Flower, or Revive Rainbow) ''Garden Warfare 2'' Screenshot (93).png|Crazy Dave and Dr. Zomboss on the Backyard Battleground introduction. daveagain.png|HD Crazy Dave Crazy Dave Wanted Painting.png|Graffiti with Crazy Dave on it in the Backyard Battleground Old Dave.png|A 3D Crazy Dave speaking Crazy dave speech giga torchwood.png|Crazy Dave announcing to spin the boss slots in Graveyard Ops ''Battle for Neighborville'' TalkingHead_CrazyDave.png|Mission icon Other pvzgw2-dave_hungry.png|Official sticker from emojiTap & Plants vs. Zombies Stickers pvzgw2-dave_laughing.png|Official sticker from emojiTap & Plants vs. Zombies Stickers Trivia *Crazy Dave is seen to be single and looking for a partner, as he has hung a poster up on message walls in several maps, such as Chomp Town, stating that he is looking for a partner. **Those same posters also reveal that he is six feet and two inches tall. *Crazy Dave is the founder of L.E.A.F. and also built Dave-bot 3000 and his counterpart, Dave-bot 3000.1. *Crazy Dave also controls both Dave-bots' missions, even though he is not found within the garage or the secret lab. *In some parts of the Backyard Battleground, there is graffiti that has Dave with the words, "In tacos, we trust." A play on the words found on dollars and coins. *In Garden Warfare 2, he can sometimes be seen in person in his flying car when you are entering Ops mode. *Sometimes in Garden Ops, he may say "I'll phone the Zombies!" How he got Zomboss's number is unknown. **Also according to him in Garden Ops, he once lost checker against a sandwich. *In Taco Bandits, a wood stand-up of Dave is holding a spatula and wearing an apron and a chef's hat, and it resembles his sprite in Plants vs. Zombies. *From time to time, it will tell you in tips that Crazy Dave hates cats. **This is mentioned other times in Garden Warfare 2, such as when the Dave-bot 3000 mentions the password "123CrazyDaveHatesCats", and the fact that the Mecha Cat, the Infinite Robot for the Zombies, looks like a cat, and the Dr. Fizzician says that it was designed by Dr. Zomboss to look like "the thing that Crazy Dave hates most." *When he says "The Fogman Cometh!", it is a reference to Plants vs. Zombies in which he has a similar speech on level 4-1. Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville Category:Character class Category:L.E.A.F. Agents Category:L.E.A.F. Category:Humans